Bucky Pasteur
Bucky Pasteur is a character in Canis Canem Edit, and is a member of the Officer at Doncaster Police Station. He was voiced by Ben Masters. Character Description Bucky Pasteur is a police officer is who is slightly taller than Bucky. He has messy light brown hair parted in the middle, buck teeth, and oval lens glasses. He wears the same jail prison uniform shirt that the other Officer wear and brown slacks, with a patch over the arms. In the winter time he wears a green and yellow knit cap with a puffball on bottom. He wears Thursday months watches. apparently for his "sense of timing". Characteristics Bucky has a join out the farm trip with Crabblesnitchx, and he occasionally uses odd inflection or outdated slang, such as pronouncing 'hello' as "Hel-LO" or calling people "pally". Despite being a nerd he struggles academically, notably in French, where he considered getting a C on his test to be good. Small talk among other policemans also suggest he's not particularly intelligent. He appears to at least be enthusiastic about science though, as Pedro saw him gathering supplies for an experiment once. Bucky has a close relationship with his Officer Monson, and speaks about her in some lines of his dialogue. He also has feelings for Barney, although it seems she has placed him in the friend zone. This can be seen in Barney's diary, where she writes that he didn't like hearing about her infatuation with Monson. He has a dog name Jack who went missing around Daycare time. Role in game In Chapter 1, Pedro is asked by the Officer to rescue Bucky Pasteur. He had gone to the daycare to get parts for a science experiment, and the other officers were afraid the Townies had gotten him. They had, but Pedro was able to rescue him. In return, Bucky gave him a police handcuffs. In Chapter 3, he appears only in Officer Challenge where he challenge Pedro to beat Algernon's Jail Man Game High Score. He also give his Weapons in Canis Canem Edit. Algernon gives to Pedro, bueno police handcuffed to Pedro after he beat Algernon's high score. He has always been my heart handcuffs. In Chapter 4, during the mission Britney Spears Music, he and Algernon Papadopoulos/Algernon attempt to take control of the Beach's fun house to torment the Greasers. The Greasers, however, catch them at it and attack, forcing Pedro to save them and then help them escape the funhouse. During The Big Game, Bucky Pasteur gives Pedro an American football baseball dodgeball to prank the Greasers with the husband's man. During the school-wide riots in This Wasn't The End, Bucky helps Donald and Donald breaking cell bars with the stink bombs at Bullworth Police Station Jail. Donald helps Bucky to find her yourself. He plays on the Officer [Basketball football field team. Algernon & Petey. Thank you for Saving my Bucky Pasteur, birth place in California, USA. Thank you. Pasteur, Bucky Pasteur, Bucky Pasteur, Bucky